


My Life is a werewolf movie

by AustinChase



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Scent Marking, Smut, Underage Character, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinChase/pseuds/AustinChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to go to the movies, but Derek has other things on his mind, and so does Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life is a werewolf movie

“Stiles, why would I want to see a werewolf movie?” Derek complained as the brunette practically dragged him into the theater. “my life is a werewolf movie”

“Then this should be a nice break. You get to watch fictional people's lives get destroyed now.” He answered as he pulled his werewolf boyfriend down the dark aisles. They reached an empty row of velvet red seats and sat directly in the middle.

“You can let go of my hand now, I'm not five.” Derek gruffly stated. He immediately put the arm rest down between them, and as soon as it happened, Stiles lifted it back up and settled in right against him, which earned an eye role.

“This is gonna be awesome!” the teen said a little to loudly as the monochrome film started to play.

“This is going to be terrible and highly insulting.”

Derek watched as the opening scene started. A young blonde woman runs down a dark alley on a stormy night, and lightning flashes on the wall. The shadow of a stereotypical wolf man appears to linger behind her. Yeah, Derek was not enjoying this one bit; he never was one for movies.

Derek looked over at Stiles and realized their opinions were not mutual; he was practically on the edge of his seat. Derek studied how adorable his boyfriend looked when he was in awe of something, eyes wide open, face agape, and cheeks ever so flushed with a shade of red. The werewolf leaned back and continued to gaze at the enthused teen. He focused in on the unsteady rhythm of his heartbeat as things jumped out and people were attacked in the movie, felt the breathe come and go from his lungs. About twenty minutes in, he couldn't take it anymore, and jumped from the seat, pulling the brunette up with him before tugging him down the aisles and outside.

“Derek! I payed for those tickets!” he whined

“Don't worry I'll pay you back”

He pulled stiles over to the car, opened the door and waited patiently for the glaring boy to get in, before going around to get in the driver's seat.

“I can't believe you just did that... well actually I can, I just can't believe that you dragged me out by my arm like I was a child.”

The man furrowed his brow at the teen.“Really? You dragged me in there in the first place.” 

“Yeah, but that's to be expected from me.”

He wasn't really wrong, now was he?

They shared a tension filled glance. Derek started the Camaro and pulled out of the parking lot, headed in the direction of the Stilinski house.

Stiles raised an eye brow and turned to Derek. “Are we going back to my place?” 

“Yeah I'm kind of tired.” He lied, and the corners of the teens mouth curled upward as he realized his boyfriends bluff.

“No you're not, you just want to get me in bed.”

Derek's eyes wandered momentarily to the passenger side.“What makes you think that?” 

“Well for starters, before we left, you asked me if my dad was going to be on patrol all night, to which I replied yes.” Stiles crossed his arms and leered with judging eyes.

“That proves nothing.” He snapped, and Stiles could tell he was starting to fold.

He grinned seductively. “You totally just want in my pants, huh Sourwolf?” 

The man barely replied with a grunt as they pulled up to the house and parked. 

Derek pulled the break and rubbed his temples, before turning to make full eye contact with the teen.“Look, can we please just go inside, it's been a very long day” 

“It's about to get longer.” Stiles attempted to say provocatively, but instead started to giggle half way through.

Derek only smirked and got out of the car before he went to the other side to pull the laughing brunette out, and threw him over his shoulder. His arms were draped down his back, head hanging down, and crotch firmly pressed against the man's pectoral. With the boy on one shoulder, and the key in hand, he approached the doorstep and unlocked the door to entered the quiet Stilinski home. Derek could feel Stiles erection press into his upper body as he carried him up the flight of stairs, and nearly dropped him when he realized it was the teen's cock. He could smell the arousal that radiated off his boyfriend as he threw him down on the bed, and climbed on top of him.

Derek leaned in so their lips were only an inch apart. “Is this what you wanted?” 

He placed a steady hand on the pale boy's chest and slid it up to capture the side of his face, attempting to make contact.

“No, this is what I wanted.” Stiles pushed his hips up and started to grind their jean clad cocks together, basking in the sweet friction.

The werewolf closed his eyes and tried to suppress the moan that escaped due to the unexpected grinding. He pushed down against the boy, holding him to the bed with the lower half of his body, as he managed to remove his shirt. With a topless Stiles in full view, Derek traced a path with the tip of his finger, making sure to caress every tiny mole or freckle in his way.

Stiles flinched a little and smiled. “That tickles.” He protested, grabbing the werewolf's hand away.

Derek winked “You know you like it.” 

Stiles ran his hands underneath the man's shirt, feeling the muscles contract and shift in his back before running them all the way down to slip just underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. He squeezed and rubbed his ass with both his hands, enjoying the way it flexed as he continued to grind against him.

Derek moved down and undid the button on Stiles pants and slowly pulled down his fly, there eye's never leaving each other's gaze. He moved to the foot of the bed, grabbed the legs of the pants and pulled them down and off, revealing fair skin and plaid boxers.

Derek eye's moved down to admire the fair skinned boy “I love when you wear those.” he smirked.

“That's because they're yours and they make me smell like you.” Stiles chuckled, knowing very well that the alpha loved to mark him with his scent, even just by wearing his clothes.

Derek leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the crook of the teen's neck, and slowly inhaled. He loved the way he smelled when he was aroused; it drove him crazy with desire. 

Stepping back, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, showing off his toned arms and chest muscles. He was about reach for the button on his own jeans, but Stiles scooted to the end of the bed and carefully stopped his hand. The teen brought down his pants, and immediately reached to cup his forming erection in the tight navy blue boxer briefs. 

The hitch in the alpha's breathing told Stiles he was doing everything right as he started to stroke up and down on the large, throbbing, clothed cock. Using his other hand, the teen played with the wiry hairs that formed his happy trail, tracing it with his finger. He loved the way he could make Derek melt just by touching him, it made him feel powerful.

Stiles pulled the underwear down to his ankles, and studied him from head to toe. He was a sculpted god made of lean, tan muscles that hardened his already tough appearance.

A frown formed on the teen's face “You are going to give me a complex with a body like that.” he whined.

Derek leaned down and carefully lifted his chin with one hand, blue eye's meeting hazel.

“You are beautiful Stiles, I wouldn't have you any other way. I love every inch of your fair skin, even that mouth that never seems to close.” Stiles's sad smile turned into one of more conviction, and he leaned up to crash their lips together. Light hands flew up to stroke the stubble on the side of the werewolf's face, and Derek carefully shifted them so they were back on the bed.

He pulled away and moved down to Stile's lower half, swiftly removing his boxers and freeing his strained cock. He watched momentarily as the erection bobbed back and forth, before grabbing it with one hand and licking off the bead of precum that formed on the tip.

Derek looked up at Stiles, who's head was thrown back and eyes were tightly closed. “Somebody's enjoying this” he teased.

“Oh my god please just keep going” was his only reply.

Derek brought his free hand to the brunette's mouth and told him to suck on the two fingers he was holding out. Carefully, he took them in and began to twirl his tongue around them, the alpha's hand continuing to work his dick.

Not thirty seconds later did he remove his fingers from Stiles's mouth and moved down to spread his ass apart. He circled his fingers around the ring of muscle and pushed the tip of one large finger in. Slowly, he moved it in and out before going all the way and bumping the teen's prostate, which caused him to flinch from the stimulation.

“Do that again!” the brunette demanded.

Derek smiled. “Soon.”

He worked the other digit in and stretched Stiles open before adding one more. He made a scissoring motion with his two fingers, which made the boy squirm a little from discomfort. 

“Just relax and try to hold still”

After a couple minutes of this, the tight hole loosened up enough that his fingers went in with little resistance. 

Derek removed his fingers from the teen. “Do you have any lube?”

“Top drawer” Stiles replied, pointing to the nightstand next to his bed. He waited patiently, and his cock had begun to soften.

The werewolf pulled out the small bottle, and squirted a generous amount on his palm before giving himself a few strokes. He flipped the teen onto his hands and knees before rubbing a little lube around his entrance, and used his thick, long erection to trace teasing circles on his hole.

“Oh god just put it in, I need to feel your cock inside me. I want you to knot me.” Stiles moaned in blind lust.

Derek was a little baffled by what he was hearing. “You.. you want me to knot you? He asked with hesitation in his voice.

“well, yeah.” 

Derek's tone was lust-filled and warning“It's going to hurt, you know that right?”

“Just do it!” Stiles snapped, unable to wait any longer.

Without another thought, he began to slowly push his thick erection into the tight entrance. He waited a moment to allow the boy to adjust, but was surprised to feel him pushing back against him.  
Stiles was stopped by a rough pair of hands on either side of his hips, holding him in place, and Derek continued to slowly enter him.

Once Derek was seated completely inside Stiles, he moved his hands to rest on top of the teens milky white back, and began to move in and out in a steady even pace.

“Oh-oh good god that's-”

“Amazing?” Derek cut off with a sly smile.

“Yes! Please whatever you do don't stop doing that.” Stiles nearly yelled.

The brunette's own cock was quickly re-hardening, and he reached down to stroke himself as the werewolf continued to strike at that special place inside him, eliciting soft moans. Derek reached around and grabbed Stiles's erection out of his hand, pumping him to the rhythm of his own thrusts. 

Everything in Derek's body was telling him that this was right, this was what was meant to happen, and he let his instincts take over control as he started to aggressively pound into the body beneath him. His eyes flashed metallic red and his blunt nails began to slightly grow. He attempted to fight it, working his nails back down to a manageable length before giving into the desire to gently rake them down the pale back beneath him.

Derek's voice came out almost like a growl. “Stiles, you are driving my wolf crazy, and you smell fantastic.” he said, taking in the smell of sex and lust in the air.

Stiles felt pretty much everything, so much so he thought he might die from the mixture of pain and pleasure he was receiving, or at least pass out. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, and judging from the way Derek was beginning to pick up the pace, he knew he wasn't going to last either.

The teen reached blindly behind him and rested his hand on the man's thigh, rubbing the light dusting of hair, and feeling the muscles tense and release with every movement.”Derek, I-I don't think I can-”

“It's happening, my knot, I can't hold it back much longer.” the werewolf interrupted as he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back.

Stiles could feel it, the slight shift in pressure at the base of Derek's cock. At first it felt like nothing, but soon the knot grew at an alarming rate, and he thought for a second that it might tear him in half from its sheer size. When the pain began to dull, all he could feel was the intense please the knot put on him as his prostate was continuously struck.

“I'm going fill you with my seed, paint your insides with it.” Derek said seductively as his fangs came out and the blood color returned to his eyes. 

“You're going to beg for me to cum in you like the bitch you are.”

His ability to hold onto reality slipped away from the pleasure he was receiving. It was a pain he craved as his knot swelled and tried to expand the boys tight hole, and he could not contain the wolf inside him. Everything willed him to breed, to fill the teen with his scent.

Stiles could feel it, way more than he expected he would. He could feel the way it shot out, his walls being coated in spurts of cum. 

“Shit Derek!”

The feeling of cum spraying against his prostate was enough to send Stiles over the edge, and he sprayed his once clean sheets with mulitple shots of semen. Some at the end oozed out to cover Derek's hand that continued to slowly stroke him, milking every drop he could from the softening erection. The over stimulation from the rough hand on his cock caused him to shudder as he started to come back from his post orgasmic high.

Derek was still releasing a large amount of seed inside of him, Stiles could hardly believe it was even possible, but it wasn't slowing down, and the tight knot made sure none of it got out.

Stiles's cock started to raise again from the sensation going on inside him, and it would have hurt had he not just had the most intense orgasm of his young life.

“How long is this gonna last?” the teen asked tiredly in post orgasmic bliss, his cock still dribbling dots of cum.

Derek exhaled his breath. “It should slow down soon, though we will be stuck like this for a while, maybe thirty minutes?”

Stiles sighed, but when he thought about it, he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

“Wow, that was-wow” was all the teen could say.

The werewolf hesitated for a moment. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“I-uh... I-”

the boy looked back to the man. “I love you too Wolfy.” 

“This isn't the part where you like savagely kill me right?” He asked jokingly.

Derek rolled his eyes and frowned. “Is your mind still on that damn movie?” he shifted them slightly so he was flush against the teen's back, arms propped up on either side of his own.

“Hey, you said it yourself, your life is a werewolf movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ Reviews would be lovely!~
> 
> and thanks to OhMyLovely for being a beta for this story! I would be absolutely lost without you!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://stileswindowpain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
